


Dark gaurdian angel

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is gaurdian angel to a demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark gaurdian angel

The night was heavy with the smell of blood as rain fell to coat the ground, turning it to mud under Meg’s hands. Meg had felt her bones break when she hit the ground but nothing compared to hearing the sound of Cas screaming as the angel blade sunk into his flesh. Meg watched as Cas’ body was hurled through the air then hit the soft ground only feet from her with blood, mud and rain soaking his trench coat Meg tried to find her voice to call out to him but couldn’t. The angel that had just stabbed Cas was slowly approaching them now to finish his job as Meg watched helplessly when suddenly the angel was halted by a hand on his shoulder then burst into a white light. Meg averted her eyes from the light momentarily only to look back and see Lucifer dropping the body of the angel to the ground while the sound of someone running towards Cas caught her ears in the opposite direction. 

“Cas! Cas!” Drade’s voice rang out causing Meg to look up finally getting a good look at Cas’ unconscious body. 

“Cas!” Meg called out in a strained voice about to move when two strong hands took hold of her shoulders. Meg turned to see Lucifer kneeling beside her with his hands on her shoulders while leaning her against him for balance. 

“Easy, my dear” Lucifer urged gently 

“Stay with me, Cas!” Drade urged the unconscious angel as she checked where the angel blade had pierced his chest luckily it was more towards his shoulder. Drade ripped off a couple pieces of her trench coat then wrapped her hand around the hilt of the angel blade sticking out of Cas’ chest before yanking it out. Cas screamed as Drade tossed the blade to the side while pressing one piece of cloth to the entry wound then a second to the exit wound making sure to apply enough pressure to control the bleeding. 

“Cas…” Meg cried out to him while Lucifer held her steady 

Drade picked up Cas in to her arms while Lucifer picked Meg up at the same time both nodding at each other then spreading their wings to take off. Lucifer flew close to Drade so close that Meg could see Cas’ pain riddled face as he leaned against the red heads collarbone breathing heavily as his blood dripped down Drade’s arm. Meg could barely focus anymore though as the pain from her own wounds started to take hold of her vision, blurring it as she winced settling closer to Lucifer who looked down at her with concern in his icy blue eyes. When they finally landed they were at one of Drade’s safe houses where Meg felt herself being laid down on some sort of table but as she shifted her head to the side she caught a glimpse of Cas laying on a second treatment table next to her. Meg’s heart stopped at the sight of just how bad Cas’ injury was especially seeing as now he had no clothing on the upper portion of his body to hide it. Meg jerked upwards trying to get to Cas but Lucifer’s hands pressed her down firmly yet gently to the table again making soothing sounds in her ear that’s when she noticed the blood seeping from her side where a large gash had been inflicted. 

“Meg, easy…don’t move” Lucifer urged keeping his hand on Meg’s side as blood oozed between his fingers. Meg looked down to see Lucifer pressing a hand to her side with a cloth.

“But…Cas…” Meg choked tasting her own blood 

“Drade’s got him…just rest” Lucifer assured her as he moved his hand to her forehead, using his grace to gently knock her unconscious. 

Drade looked up to see Lucifer knock Meg out as she continued to quell the bleeding from the gaping hole in Cas’ shoulder. Drade grabbed a set of clamps from beside her then removed the cloth she had been using to control the bleeding so she could clamp off the artery that had been hit. Lucifer started to work on Meg’s side while Drade continued to work on Cas for hours, Meg being finished first of course cause her injuries were not as bad as Cas’. 

“We’ll put them in the recovery area now” Drade stated drying her hands on a towel as she wondered over between the treatment tables looking from Meg to Cas then to Lucifer. 

“Got it,” Lucifer said picking up Meg gently off the table to take her to one of the beds in the back. Drade followed shortly after with Cas, laying him next to Meg but he had a lot more equipment attached to his body then she did due to the severity of his injuries, Drade wanted to make sure he stayed stable.

(~)

Several days past when Meg finally regained consciousness shifting her head slightly too the side that’s when she saw Cas. Cas was lying unconscious with his upper torso bandaged with a nasal canella looped around his ears and an IV in his hand that was resting on his stomach making him look surprisingly frail for saying he was an angel. Meg shifted painfully till she was in a basic sitting position holding her side that was bandaged, looking at the frail angel lying in the bed next to her. 

“Why did you do it? You stupid unicorn” Meg muttered under her breath 

“Meg?” Came a familiar velvet voice from the doorway to the room. Meg lifted her head in the direction of the voice to see Drade already working her way over to her. 

“The one and only” Meg rasped out with a small wince of pain

“Take it easy okay, here let me help you” Drade insisted gently moving Meg till she could lean against the pillows behind her back. 

“Thanks” Meg said still not taking her eyes off Cas though 

“Not a problem but give me a sec okay” Drade said walking over to Cas now to check over his wounds. Meg watched as Drade lifted the bandages revealing the large hole still just below Cas’ collarbone on the left hand side and when she inspected it Cas would react with a pained expression even though he was unconscious. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Meg asked after a few minutes 

“I honestly don’t know, he’s recovering slowly” Drade explained briefly giving a final glance to the IV bag then running a hand gently through Cas’ short dark hair. 

“Why…why would he…?” Meg trailed off with a complete look of distress on her face 

“He did it to protect you Meg” Drade told her now moving to focus on Meg’s wound to her side. 

“He was stupid to do so!” Meg barked suddenly wincing when the sudden movement caused pain to shoot through her. 

“Stay still Meg” Drade insisted as she began to unwrap then clean and redress the wound on Meg’s side. 

“Drade’s right child, you shouldn’t distress yourself” A familiar male voice spoke from the doorway. Meg’s gaze immediately shot up in that direction while Drade slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at Lucifer who sauntered his way into the room over to Meg’s bedside. 

“Father!” Meg stated in surprise 

“Easy child, don’t strain yourself” Lucifer encouraged placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Drade gave a slight smile as she continued to wrap the wound on Meg’s side the young Demoness nodded at her father then relaxed. Lucifer smiled at Meg warmly then turned around to focus his attention on Cas now stroking his hair gently with one hand while his icy blue eyes filled with sympathy for his little brother. 

(~) 

Meg recovered swiftly from her wounds but Cas’ condition remained unchanged for many weeks till finally he started to stir one morning. Meg was sitting next to Cas as she’d done for most of the time thus far watching over Cas when she heard a soft moan escape his lips. Meg immediately jumped from her seat to place a hand gently to Cas’ forehead as he shifted slightly from side to side then slowly opened his bright blue eyes to meet her brown ones. Meg tangled her fingers in Cas’ hair line as he focused on her face giving a wince of pain when he moved ever so slightly, gritting his teeth at the pain as Meg’s other hand laid gingerly over the one he had on his stomach. 

“Sshh, Cas just relax” Meg encouraged lacing her fingers with his 

“Meg…” Cas rasped out 

“Yes, Cas it’s me” Meg confirmed speaking softly into his ear 

“Are…are you alright?” Cas asked shakily 

“Yes, Cas I’m fine” Meg said still brushing her fingers along his sweat soaked hairline 

“I’m glad” Cas stated with a warm smile as his free hand came up behind Meg to stroke down her long brown hair. 

“Dose this mean the pizza man is on duty again?” Meg asked sarcastically with a huffed laugh 

“I suppose it does” Cas replied as the gap closed between them till Meg could feel his warm breathe on her lips. Suddenly Meg felt the warm press of Cas’ lips against her own as his hand tightened around the back of her neck to pull her in closer, slowly melting into the embrace. 

(~) 

Eventually Cas recovered from his injuries but Meg forbid him from doing anything reckless like that ever again. Cas of course couldn’t promise anything though cause in the end he would always protect his dark haired beauty at all cost.


End file.
